1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle undercarriage cleaner for use in connection with motorized vehicles, such as automobiles and trucks, or unmotorized vehicles, such as trailers. The vehicle undercarriage cleaner has particular utility in connection with cleaning the undercarriage of vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorized and unmotorized vehicle undercarriage cleaners are desirable for cleaning the undercarriage of vehicles. Dirt, mud, salt, chemicals, snow, and other materials accumulate on the undersides of automobiles. These materials can cause corrosion if they are not removed, resulting in damage to the vehicle which can necessitate costly repairs. Vehicle undercarriage cleaners clean the undercarriage of vehicles and remove these materials from areas of a vehicle that cannot be reached with a conventional hose.
The use of auto underwashers is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,640 to Merritts discloses an auto underwasher. However, the Merritts ""640 patent does not have pipes laid out in nested rectangles, and has further drawbacks of requiring the user to manipulate it during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,746 to Joyal discloses an undercarriage sprayer for vehicles or the like that cleans the undercarriage of a vehicle. However, the Joyal ""746 patent does not have pipes laid out in nested rectangles, and additionally does not clean the underside of a vehicle without requiring the user to manipulate it.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 394,921 to Cherinchak discloses a vehicle undercarriage washing device that cleans the underside of a vehicle. However, the Cherinchak ""921 patent does not have pipes laid out in nested rectangles, and cannot clean the underside of a vehicle without requiring the user to manipulate it.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,831 to Lawrence discloses a portable vehicle undercarriage washer that cleans the underside of a vehicle. However, the Lawrence ""831 patent does not have pipes laid out in nested rectangles, and also does not clean the underside of a vehicle without requiring the user to manipulate it.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,014 to Chan et al. discloses a water cleaning apparatus that cleans the underside of a vehicle. However, the Chan et al. ""014 patent does not have pipes laid out in nested rectangles, and further lacks the ability to clean the underside of a vehicle without requiring the user to manipulate it.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,726 to Unger discloses an under-car wash that spray washes the underside of a motor vehicle. However, the Unger ""726 patent does not have pipes laid out in nested rectangles, and has the additional deficiency of requiring the user to manipulate it during use.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicle undercarriage cleaner that allows cleaning the undercarriage of vehicles. The above patents make no provision for pipes laid out in nested rectangles. Furthermore, the above patents require the user to manipulate the invention during use.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved automobile undercarriage cleaner that can be used for cleaning the undercarriage of vehicles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the vehicle undercarriage cleaner according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning the undercarriage of vehicles.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of auto underwashers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved vehicle undercarriage cleaner, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved vehicle undercarriage cleaner which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a vehicle undercarriage cleaner which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a plurality of interconnecting pipes with any water spraying device in multiple angels and a connected hose attachment mechanism.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include the pipes being laid out in interlocking rectangles, with corners formed by elbow joints. There may be T-joints inserted midway along the sides of the rectangles and connected by join pipes and hoses. For the ease of assembly or disassembly for storage quick disconnects may be installed. The hose attachment mechanism may be adapted to fit a garden hose or pressure washer. For commercial applications a fixed water supply may be adapted. The hose attachment mechanism may be attached to any outer end pipe. The ends of the elbow joints and T-joints may have washers inserted into them. The pipes may have threaded end caps encircling their opposing ends. Additional joints may be present to allow the integration of additional side pipes to increase the length of the invention. The joints may have washers inserted into their opposing ends. The pipes and joints may be made out of plastic, steel, copper, flexible plastic or fabric hose. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently current, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle undercarriage cleaner that has all of the advantages of the prior art auto underwashers and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle undercarriage cleaner that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vehicle undercarriage cleaner that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such vehicle undercarriage cleaner economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle undercarriage cleaner that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle undercarriage cleaner for cleaning the undercarriage of vehicles. This allows the user to clean the underside of a vehicle without manipulating the vehicle undercarriage cleaner during use.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an automobile undercarriage cleaner for cleaning the undercarriage of vehicles. This makes it possible to adjust the dimensions of the vehicle undercarriage cleaner to accommodate any vehicle size.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle undercarriage cleaner for cleaning the undercarriage of vehicles. This ensures the removal of dirt, mud, salt, chemicals, snow, and other materials from the underside of a vehicle so that the materials cannot cause corrosion.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle undercarriage cleaner for cleaning the undercarriage of vehicles. This reduces the overall cost of vehicle ownership by reducing the need for repairs to the undercarriage of a vehicle.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle undercarriage cleaner for cleaning the undercarriage of vehicles.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated current embodiments of the invention.